


can you feel the love tonight

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Elton John)</p><p>Day 13, or, the one where Kurt is stuck in an airport during a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you feel the love tonight

_There’s a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There’s a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Kurt hasn’t had the wish to murder anyone since he was in NYADA. Sure, ever since he started working, there have been a lot of people he’s met who make his blood boil, and there have been two or three occasions, maybe, in which he’s wanted to just throw a punch at someone and get it over with. 

But now he’s actually considering murder. He’s actually plotting how to kill the guy behind the desk, and the only thing stopping him is the fact that if he murders the man behind the desk—who has this horribly smug look on his face that Kurt would _love_ to punch—he’ll be arrested and thrown into jail and he won’t get to go back home. Ever. 

Not that his situation right now points to anything better, but at least he’d like to have the _possibility_ of going back home.

His phone rings, and when he sees Blaine’s name on the screen, he forgets about his plans for murder and smiles. “Hey, darling,” Kurt says as soon as he answers. 

“Hey,” comes Blaine’s response. “Are you still stuck at the airport?”

Kurt sighs dejectedly. He called Blaine about three hours ago to tell him that his flight was delayed, and he would try to get another flight home as soon as possible. The storm didn’t look so bad then, but suddenly a blizzard took its place, canceling all flights and leaving everybody stuck at the airport, with no way to reach their destination. For the last three hours, Kurt has tried to talk to a manager, a supervisor, _someone_ , and he has insisted that he needs to get home. But, well, he’s not the only one. 

“Yeah,” he says. “As long as this storm continues, we’ll all have to stay here. I know it’s better to be safe than sorry, but…” Kurt runs a hand down his face and groans in frustration. This wasn’t how he expected today to happen when he woke up this morning. “I just wish I could steal a plane and go back home to you.”

“I wish you could, too,” Blaine says on the other side of the line. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, though. We’ll just have to wait until the blizzard’s passed.”

“I guess so.” Kurt turns towards the board behind the desk, in which the man he was planning to murder is typing something into a computer. He groans again when he sees that every single flight has _DELAYED_ written in red next to it. “Well, if there are any changes, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” Blaine replies. “Just be safe, okay? Dinner can always wait.”

Kurt scoffs, although there’s no real anger to it. “I’m sorry that I missed out on dinner.”

“No, don’t worry. I’ll save you some leftovers if you want, but I can’t promise that it’ll be as good.”

“Are you kidding? All food is better when it is reheated. If it’s good now, imagine how it’ll be when I have my leftovers.”

Blaine’s laugh sounds like music compared to all the negativity Kurt’s heard in the past few hours. “All right,” he says, and maybe not everything is that bad, really. Well, it is, but he can choose to focus on his husband’s lovely laughter instead of on the red _DELAYED_ signs on the board. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay, darling,” Blaine says. On the background, Kurt manages to hear screaming, though he’s not really sure if it’s good, joyful screaming, or bad, sobbing-screaming. “The blizzard better not take much longer, because someone misses her Dada!”

“Oh, I miss my little muffin, too!” Kurt cries, and Blaine laughs again. He hopes nothing too major happens with Tracy, given that he’s not there to see it. She’s started wobbling on her feet before dropping back down to the floor, and Kurt really wants to be there when she takes her first steps on her own. “I’ll see you both soon, okay? I love you!”

“We love you, too! Take care, love!” He can almost hear Blaine grinning in that way that makes his eyes scrunch up, and Kurt imagines himself kissing the corners of his eyes when he gets home. Time makes the heart grow fonder, and he’s going to make sure to prove that to his husband as soon as he has him on his arms.


End file.
